All Is Fair In Love And War
by JeSuisBarbant
Summary: Emily. Shy, quiet but willing to fit in. A heated moment with Naomi. Witty, clever doesn't fit in. There's consequences to all actions but Emily must wonder if hers will be good or bad. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS AN AU!  
Summary: **Emily. Shy, quiet but willing to fit in. It seems her attempts lead her beyond the conventional drugs and a heated moment with Naomi but one she had never expected to have if she were to ever have one at all. While there are consequences to all actions, Emily wonders if hers will be good or bad.

* * *

Emily's eyes looked over the party both to pretend she was looking for someone and was therefore not standing in the corner purely from her lack of friends but was also trying to look for the exit. She remembered distinctly walking into the house party but, for some odd reason, could not remember where the door had been. It seemed ridiculous as houses usually followed a simple and conventional layout but this was no ordinary house. It was huge, so big that Emily wondered if they were still in the Bristol area but according to her sister Katie, they definitely were. She sighed and gave up looking over the heads of people – she was far too small. She pushed passed the people in front of her and emerged in what looked like the kitchen area, but so had the room she had just been in. No familiar faces stuck out and while the amount of faces that could be considered familiar to her were minimal, she had expected at least one person she could maybe go over to and share a conversation. She bit her lip when she noticed in the far corner what looked like Cook and decided to take her chances on. She wandered over, pushing aside the happy and giddy people in her way and was somewhat relieved when the messy brown haired boy gave her a toothy grin.

"Just in time Ems!" He shouted.

She took the seat opposite him and glanced down at the coffee table in front and grinded her teeth when she noticed the small collection of drugs.

Soon enough, herself and Cook were joined by the rest of the group of college people that Emily would consider her friends. JJ, an awkward boy, gave Emily a small smile who returned the gesture. Katie on the other hand gave her a smirk that was neither a warm greeting or a mean one, it was just Katie's way of greeting her. The others, Effy, Freddie, Thomas and Pandora took various seats on the three available sofas' that were arranged in a sort of triangle fashion. While she knew JJ would not take part in the more than usual drug taking antics of the group, she still felt pressure to do _something_. If it wasn't because of Katie's taunts, it was because of her own desire to be accepted and not just necessarily the people surrounding her at this very moment but by everyone. If being a rebellious teenager meant that her parents would accept her like they did Katie, if being a slut meant more admirers, if drugs meant fun then she wanted it all.

Her eyes drifted from person to person. She watched as her own sister indulged in the act, watching as Effy smirked at Cook and then at Freddie as she did it herself, watched as both boys followed and even the ever so innocent Pandora took her turn. Suddenly something shook her from her gaze as Cook bellowed out to someone behind her.

"Naoms! Come join us!"

Emily turned quickly and saw the tall blonde girl she had seen numerous times around college. Naomi's eyes trailed away from Cook's and looked to Emily with a smirk on her face. She said nothing but her presence was crushing Emily and she didn't know why. No matter how many lessons they had shared over the past two years and no matter how many times they would see each other at parties, neither spoke to each other and there had never once been a problem with that. Right now though, Emily felt she should speak.

"Join you in what?" Naomi finally spoke and her smirk had dropped as she glanced around the faces of the group. Some were looking at her back; others were in their own world by now. She raised her eyebrows in particular at Pandora who had begun to sway in time with the music.

A person Emily hadn't expected to speak was Effy, but she did. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Emily looked between the two and noticed a knowing look, followed by a smirk that made the red head shiver. She disregarded the looks and looked back to Naomi, noticing that her hair had grown considerably since she last remembered. It was to her shoulders now and she had embraced the natural waves that her hair had.

"Come on babe, you know you want to."

Naomi raised both eyebrows and shook her head slowly. "I don't but thanks anyway."

She walked away instantly after. Emily, from where she was sitting, could see her head up the stairs of the house. Swallowing the lump in her throat she rose from her place on the sofa. She noticed Katie had already left the group which she was thankful about, she hadn't wanted to be questioned, but it was apparent that she should have been more cautious of Effy. The brunette gave her a questioning look before narrowing her eyes and glancing in the direction the blonde had just left in. Effy looked back to Cook and leaned, in kissing him roughly and messily. Although the looks had only lasted a few seconds, Emily had noticed them all. She nearly lowered herself back down to the sofa, especially when she saw Effy glance at her from the corner of her eye as she continued to kiss Cook. She didn't though and left the triangle of sofas, quickly making her way out of Effy's eyeline. She didn't know why Effy was looking at her anyway, it wasn't like she was going to follow Naomi. That hadn't been her intention. Why had she gotten up? She saw a bottle of vodka on the counter in the kitchen and took it. Taking one large swig from it, she made her way up the stairs. It was about halfway up that she cringed from the bitter taste and coughed. She looked at the bottle as if it would make a difference to its taste and then placed it on a step towards the top of staircase – she was already drunk enough she thought.

When she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that it was not as large as downstairs had appeared. While it had the same amount of space, the hall was long and thin with several doors leading to different rooms. She licked her lips as she stepped over a sleeping person who was sprawled in the middle of the hall. She told herself not to wonder which room Naomi had gone into and simply turned into the bathroom. Her eyebrows raised as she noticed yet another unconscious body, this time belonging to a girl, who was sleeping awkwardly between the bath and toilet. None the less, Emily closed the door and pulled her knickers down, sitting on the toilet. She justified this for many reasons: she needed the toilet, the girl probably wouldn't wake up from her weeing if she wasn't waking up from the booming music and she had nowhere else to go. She kept her eyes anywhere but the sleeping girl, mainly keeping them on the ceiling or admiring the tile works on the walls.

Once she had done, she pulled her knickers up and washed her hands. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair away from her face. She sighed and turned to the door, unlocking it and leaving it, making sure to close it as quietly as possible for the sleeping girl. Her eyes shot up from the door handle as she heard a noise from the end of the hall. Brown eyes met blue as she recognised Naomi in a deep kiss with a girl who was forcing the blonde against the wall. Despite another person's lips on her own, Naomi still managed a smirk at Emily. The pretty brunette who Naomi was kissing began to pull her into the room opposite and while Emily could do nothing but watch, she was shocked when Naomi gestured for her to follow. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't stop her legs carrying her down the hall and all hopes of turning back were destroyed as the blonde's eyes lit up and her smirk grew. She disappeared in the room and still Emily didn't stop walking towards the room. _What am I doing? I must be drunk. _

She stopped at the edge of the door and licked her lips. She took a deep breath and tried hard to walk in confidently, try and seem like she did this all the time.

"Close the door behind you," a voice mumbled. She didn't recognise it as Naomi's and it suddenly dawned on her that there was another person. She closed the door but remained in place by it, watching Naomi and the girl on the bed. The dim lighting in the room made her feel even more under pressure, unsure what to do, confused. Naomi pulled away from the girls' lips and moved to her neck before giving some time to look over at Emily and smile. She raised her hand and indicated for the red head to come over to the bed and once she was in arms reach, Naomi pulled Emily to behind the girl and averted her lips from the crook of the brunette's neck to Emily's. The red head couldn't help but gasp from the contact. Naomi's slender hand pulled Emily by the back of her neck closer to her lips. Emily craved for her lips to be on Naomi's but she remained where she was with her head tilted back both because she didn't want to seem eager and because it was obvious Naomi was dominant. Her hand from the back of Emily's neck tugged at the top of her shirt and with the help of the red head, it was pulled and put aside.

She didn't have to wait much longer for Naomi's lips on hers as the blonde drew back from her neck, smirked and leant in to her lips. She lingered, hovering teasingly close. Her eyes were locked onto Emily's and from the corner of the red heads eyes, she could see the brunette girl sucking on Naomi's neck but she didn't seem to respond to it. Emily felt special that she had Naomi's full attention but began to panic as no move was made by the blonde. Did she want Emily to make the move? Hesitantly, Emily closed the gap and an explosion of ecstasy ran through her body. She became hungry and sought for more from the blonde, leaning deeper and pushing herself closer to the brunette that separated herself from Naomi. Emily had never felt like this. She was gay, she always knew that, but never had she wanted a girl, anyone in fact, so much. Naomi trailed her hand away from Emily's neck and slowly moved across the brunette's hips before, without a second thought, sliding up the girls legs. At first, Emily was unaware of what was going on but the moan that erupted from the brunette's mouth told her the situation had gone further than she expected. Her eyes widened and from beyond the girl's shoulders she saw Naomi watching her. _Just do something. Just do anything._ She couldn't seem stupid to Naomi, she couldn't make a fool of herself, she needed to do something. But her body failed to. The vodka wore off, the confidence she had gained disappeared and all that was left in the room was Emily. She bit her lip and pushed herself off the bed, quickly pulling on her top. She swallowed the lump in her throat but couldn't draw her eyes away from the scene on the bed.

"I- Uhm- I've got to go."

Naomi looked at her, smirked and nodded. The brunette made no gesture to Emily and she half wondered if she even remembered she had been there. The moans grew louder and Emily left. She shut the door quickly and rested her back against it, her face red with heat. Her breathing sped up but she attempted to calm it and it was only when she heard a scream from the room that she half ran down the hall and ran even faster down the stairs. It was only then that she remembered where the front door was and quickly exited it. The cold air hit her face but it didn't stop the red tint of embarrassment on her face.

She knew that what had just happened wouldn't just disappear, let alone her odd feelings for Naomi that had developed in mere minutes. _Shit_, she mumbled to herself. _Shit, shit, shit._

_

* * *

_

_**So this is a different fic to my other story, obviously. I will be doing both, but I just had this saved on my computer for a while and I liked it and since I'm cleaning my laptop of things I thought I'd best upload it before I lose it.  
Hope you like anyway. R&R if you can :D  
**__**Also, I do not have a beta and therefore depends on you, as the readers, to help me with errors, yes? If you spot something like a spelling error or grammatical error please tell me! This goes for both stories I have! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

No one spoke at breakfast. It was unusual to say the least because when you're in a family that isn't only occupied by a loud Liverpudlian but also a ridiculously confused younger brother it's really a moment of history when the only noise made at the table is that of clattering knives and forks. Emily bit the inside of her cheek and stole a quick glance around the table looking at each of her families faces to detect any hint as to why, all of a sudden, they found more interest in the toast than speaking. She bit the inside of her cheek when all eyes were averted to plates and she began to feel like she was being left out of something.

She cleared her throat with a cough and placed her piece of toast down. "Why's no one talking?"

"Finally someone spoke," her dad breathed. "I was waiting for someone else to speak. Thought I'd forgotten someone's birthday or something, didn't I?" He laughed.

"Oh for God's sake, I thought we could go one peaceful breakfast," Jenna snapped, firmly placing her knife back down on the plate.

James suddenly shouted, "I want jam! You ate it all didn't you bitch?" Pointing at Katie who swatted his hand away.

"I didn't eat your jam twat."

"I will _not_," Jenna emphasised, "tolerate swearing at this table."

"Your mother's right kids."

Emily felt somewhat relieved that she hadn't been left out of anything but almost felt like punching herself for ruining the once in a life time quiet Fitch family. She'd forgotten how annoying the sound of her family was amongst the silence. She ate the rest of her toast quickly and left the table as soon as. She was already dressed for college but saw no point in even going since it was her final week and her only lessons of the day were study sessions, leading up to her final exam at the end of the week. She sighed, knowing that it would benefit her in the end.

"Katie, are you coming?" She called from the hall.

"I've finished," a voice called from the kitchen. "I finished on Friday, don't you fucking remember?"

"Katie! What did I _just _say?"

Emily vaguely remembered the several hours of boasting over the weekend. "Oh yeah. Well I'm off, bye."

No one shouted back but they never did. She slammed the door and just managed to hear her mum shouting before placing a helmet on her head and starting the scooter up. She was thankful that Katie wasn't in anymore because whenever she wanted a ride in she would spend a good portion of the journey complaining and if she wasn't complaining she'd be gripping onto Emily at a bone breaking strength. When Emily had parked, she pulled her helmet off and tried, as best as she could, to sort her hair out. Once she felt it was as good as her hair could possibly get after having a helmet flatten it out, she stopped. Checking her schedule one last time, she saw that her lessons had all been moved to the library meaning she had a five hour day of pure silence. She was about to groan then realised she'd just be kidding herself because that's what all her days at college were really. She glanced around the school and noticed the severe lack of students. Either most people had finished just as Katie had or people had chosen to study at home like most people would have done. She still had time to turn and leave since she hadn't actually signed into school yet but she again reminded herself that it was be better to study at school than at home.

"You'll need to sign in here."

She was handed a clipboard with various boxes for names and a sign in time. She filled in her name and went to look behind the woman in front of her for the time.

"It's 08:45."

"Thanks," Emily muttered before handing the clipboard back. There had only been a couple other names on the board so when she turned the corner and was greeted by utter silence she wasn't surprised. She passed the people sitting in the particular section she had walked into and turned more corners until she was sitting in between two of the shelves, History and Gov. Politics. She pulled off various amounts of books, placed them on the floor and then sat down with her back against the History aisle. Her bag was quickly emptied and she opened up her folder, taking out a highlighter from the bottom of her bag while she was at it. She debated putting her iPod on, wondering if she would be distracted but finally countered that she'd properly be more distracted by the silence oddly enough and proceeded to put her earphones in. It only took a few minutes for her to get properly stuck into it and for her pages to be completely covered in yellow highlighter.

It was only when someone's feet passed her eyesight that she snapped away from the mess of studies in front of her. She quickly pulled out her earphones and looked up, her heart racing.

"Hey," a nostalgic voice greeted.

Emily couldn't see their face as they were facing the opposite aisle but she could tell by, not only their voice, but their hair and height and general posture that it was in fact Naomi.

"Hi," she quietly responded, still looking at her back.

Naomi began to pick a few books of the shelves before turning around. "Revising?"

"History," Emily replied, tapping her textbook with her pen. "What about you?"

"Politics, as you can see," she replied with a smirk.

Emily went red faced for a number of reasons. Not only was it a bit nerve-racking when someone _smirks _at you but, and this was probably the main reason, it's also a little embarrassing when you nearly had a threesome with the girl standing in front of you who also happens to be smirking.

"How's it going then?"

"How's what going?"

Naomi gave a small nod towards the books. "Your revision."

Emily gave a small, "oh," as she nearly thought the blonde had been enquiring how she herself had been doing. "Fine. I've actually only been here like 10 minutes."

"15 actually."

Emily raised an eyebrow and Naomi smirked.

"Your sign in time, I saw it."

"Oh," was all Emily said.

Naomi nodded as a small response before turning to leave. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly decided she needed to sort out what had happened.

"Uhm," she began, wanting to stop Naomi before she would be at a distance that required for Emily to speak up.

Thankfully Naomi stopped and turned around. She awaited Emily to speak with raised eyebrows and watched as the red head pushed herself up from the ground to be more level with her.

"So last night. Uhm, I... I shouldn't have, y'know, joined in." She mentally cursed herself for her choice of words. "I mean, did what I did."

A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "You didn't actually do anything."

"I," Emily stopped. She hadn't really. She'd just kissed Naomi. "Well you know. Still."

"What? You shouldn't have _kissed _me?" Naomi smirked once again, licking her lips. "What, are we 15 again?" She leaned in, her eyes narrow and the corners of her mouth curling even more. "So does this mean we can't see each other anymore because our mum's and dad's might find out?"

Emily knew she was joking. She knew that Naomi was trying to make her uncomfortable. She also knew that Naomi was aware she was succeeding, particularly because Emily hadn't said anything and had been looking back and forth between Naomi's lips and her eyes.

She pulled back and smiled, not smirked, and nodded. "But okay. I better go-" She stopped suddenly and her smile dropped but she didn't take her eyes of Emily's.

There was no hesitation when both girls crashed into each other. The books Naomi had been holding fell and while the previous night had been alcohol induced it had still been a lot more delicate than this time. Lips were all over the place and hands searched one another for something to grip to.

Naomi's hands found their way under Emily's shirt and pulled her roughly into her. Emily gasped lightly into Naomi's mouth at the contact on her waist and used her own hands to tangle in Naomi's hair and pull the blonde closer. Something came over Emily and she slammed Naomi's back against the shelves behind her. Numerous books fell and Naomi pulled back from Emily's lips.

She looked to the floor where the books had fallen only to raise her eyebrows with a smirk. She nodded her head slowly and the smirk widened. "Interesting."

She did the same as Emily had and numerous books from the opposite shelf fell as Emily's back collided with them. It was only when Emily groaned into the blonde's mouth that she stopped.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't do this here."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "you have morals?"

"Could say that. I've got to go anyway. Good luck revising." She picked up the books she had dropped from the floor, gave one finally smile then turned the corner. Emily could hear as her footsteps got further and further away. She dropped herself to the floor, placed her earphones back in and picked the highlighter up again.

* * *

She'd done as much revision as she could possibly force herself to do yet she still felt the need to do more. She didn't really want to do more but if it meant directing her thoughts on something other than Naomi then she'd gladly do another five hours of revision. Alas though, the growing pains of hunger in her stomach were begging her for a lunch break and with little worry of people stealing her text books, she simply got up from her place on the library floor and walked through to the canteen where she saw most of the people who had been in the library earlier were.

"Just that love?"

Emily glanced down at the sandwich and drink on her tray and wondered what else the woman wanted her to have. "Uhm, yes."

A quick roll of the eyes from the woman and a painless transaction of money later, Emily was sitting at a table on her own. She wondered if she could sign out before the end of the day and continue revision at home or even just take the rest of the day off. She pulled the sandwich from the packaging it was in and bit into it. She cringed and looked at the label of the sandwich. _Of course it's out of date_, she mumbled to herself. She picked a napkin from her tray and put it below her mouth, spitting out the sandwich.

"Attractive."

Of course it would happen to Emily. Of course just when she is doing about the unattractive thing, Naomi would turn up. She looked up, spat out the last little bit and wrapped it properly before placing it on her tray. She wondered if Naomi thought bright red was her natural skin colour.

"It was out of date," she mumbled. She twisted the lid of her drink and sipped it.

Without warning Naomi took a place at the table, facing Emily with a smile. "Fair enough. So did you finish with your revision?"

Anyone would feel the same as Emily did. Cautious. Worried. Happy. A girl she hardly ever spoke to who was not only beautiful, but was also quite well liked amongst people was speaking to her as if they were best friends and, better yet, acted like they were girlfriends or what Emily, being Emily, could only describe as acts of girlfriends. Sure, she'd had girlfriends and she was so naive as to think that what her and Naomi had done made them girlfriends, but what they were doing was definitely beyond something best friends did. She nodded her head slowly, "yeah I think I did. I might stay a little longer after lunch just to get some more done. What about you?"

Naomi gave a small shrug, "yes and no. I've done what I can be bothered and that's enough for me."

Emily nodded and went to reply but her eyes trailed away from Naomi's as she saw a familiar brunette walking through the doors. Naomi watched Emily's eyes focus somewhere else and turned in her seat to see where she was looking. Her smile changed to a smirk and Emily could see this from the corners of Naomi's lips.

"Hey Effy."

The red head had no idea why she felt _she _had done something wrong but still promptly put her head down as if the table was much more interesting that any conversation that was occurring around her. Still, she kept her ears locked on the conversation while her eyes stayed locked on the small indent on the canteen table.

"Did you come in to do a bit of revision?"

"No."

"I see. Any reason you are here then?"

Emily couldn't work out if it was asked in a harsh way or if it was a simple question. She briefly looked up to see but was greeted by Effy's cold eyes and promptly looked away.

"Emptying my locker out," Effy replied.

"Need help?"

"Sure."

Naomi turned and looked at Emily who slowly looked back up, cautious that Effy would be in front of her with a knife. When she saw she wasn't she looked at Naomi directly.

"See you around Emily."

She didn't have time to say bye as the blonde rose from her seat instantly and left with the brunette without another word or glance at Emily. She lifted her tray off the table and emptied the items on it into a bin before placing it down and leaving the canteen. Once she was at the library she sat back down in front of her untouched books and picked her iPod up. Suddenly, she was overcome with a desire to hit someone, throw something, destroy anything. Her hand gripped the iPod until her knuckled went white and her wrist felt strained. With nothing better to do, she threw the iPod which merely rebounded off the shelf opposite and fell to the ground with little noise. It was pathetic and Emily felt just as pathetic. She opened her textbook and began to read.

_There were numerous problems with the Weimar Republic, for example-_

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter done. I might get another out later today as well, or tomorrow morning as tomorrow I leave to America for two weeks! **

**Anyway, yeah, enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry I reposted chapter 1 last time... heheh**


End file.
